Freed by Hope
by AmStarr
Summary: This is a songfic based on Savage Garden's "You Can Still Be Free" I wrote it for a contest on fictionnet.


_Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_Slow motion daylight_

_A lone pair of watchful eyes_

_Oversee the living_

It was Halloween night at Hogwart's and one student was alone. Dredged down by bad memories he sat near the lake dwelling in his own misery. The day was not a happy one for him and carried so much. This extra burden seemed enough to break him. His attention was only diverted from this when he was joined by the presence of another.

 Ginny Weasley had watched as Harry had walked outside by the lake. Presumably to be alone. She wasn't going to let him though. Ever since last year he had been doing this more often, going off by himself and not returning for hours. It was obvious he had still not recovered from all the losses. His godfather in his fifth year, and so many more in his sixth. He may not have been as close to her as Hermione or Ron but that didn't mean she didn't consider him a good friend. Ever since that night to years ago when she had gone with him to the department of mysteries he had come to regard her as more of a friend. And Ginny Weasley never left her friends alone when they needed her.

_Feel the presence all around_

_A tortured soul_

_A wound unhealing_

"Harry," said Ginny as she walked up to him. His head turned quickly to look at her only to turn away as she continued, "Are you alright?"

 Ginny had expected that he would give the same response he always gave. She was sure he would insist that he was fine. 'I just need to think,' he'd said so frequently this year. Everyone else had given up, but she wasn't one to give in. His answer shocked her though.

"No," said Harry finally, "I don't think I ever will be."

"I know it seems like that now," said Ginny, "like everything is useless, like it's not worth it to go on. It gets better though." She searched her mind for the right thing to say but could not for anything come up with something profound or wise. She gave up trying to plan it out and just spoke instead. "But maybe one day you can move past it all?" she suggested. "Soon, I hope."

_No regrets or promises_

_The past is gone_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

"How can it get better?" he asked, scrutinizing her as if he should be able to read the answer off her face. "How can anyone promise that? Everyone is dying and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Sometimes all you can do is hope," she told him, trying to convey in things as simple as words beliefs that had taken her so long to develop. Realizing that all of this couldn't be put into words she settled for giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as well.

 He looked at her once more and she saw in his eyes not the glimmer that everyone talked about. The vibrant green eyes did not shout out confidence or even happiness as everyone always seemed to say. As she looked into them she saw what he felt. All the doubt and the sorrow. All the miseries he had endured. 

"I think I've lost hope," he said, barely audible. "I just can't think that things will get better anymore. Sometimes I'm sure that they won't. It seems like nothing I hope for can happen."

"Live for today," said Ginny, staring at his hand which was still intertwined with hers. "All this worrying does nothing. You've got to hold onto something. Keep something good close to you."

_Time now to spread your wings_

_To take to flight_

_The life endeavor_

_Aim for the burning sun_

"I don't think I know how anymore," replied Harry.

"That's half the problem," she told him. "You've got to have faith as well. I hate seeing you so miserable, but by refusing to hope you're keeping yourself like this. You've got to try."

_You're trapped inside_

_But you can still be free_

_But it's a long long way to go_

"But what do I have left?"

"Think of something," said Ginny as they watched the sun sink below the hills, "anything that makes you happy. Whatever it is that makes it all worth it."

_Keep moving way up high_

_You see the light_

_Sail through the crimson skies_

_The purest light_

_The light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free_

 "What do I have left?" asked Harry. "So many people are gone now, Sirius, Hagrid, sometimes I even miss Snape."

"You still have Ron and Hermione," said Ginny. She added more quietly, "And I'm still here."

 They sat in almost perfect silence as the stars began to appear. As the night began Ginny felt a drop of water land on her arm, realizing that a downpour was about to begin she asked Harry if he wanted to go in.

"No," replied Harry looking up at the sky, "I'm going to stay for now."

 Ginny chose to remain with him as the raindrops began to fall more heavily. She watched as Harry cast an impermeable charm on his cloak and then motioned to her. Within seconds she was wrapped within it as well, considerably warmer. She leaned against him and soon the only sound she could hear was his heartbeat as they watched the storm. 

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight_

_You're free to fly tonight_

_And you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

"You know what?" he finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What," she asked, slightly puzzled, as she turned her head to face him.

_And going higher than the mountain tops_

_And go high the wind won't stop_

_And go high_

"You're my hope."

 As a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, perfectly echoing the scar on his forehead, he leaned over and kissed her.

_Free to fly tonight_


End file.
